The Precious
by Sigfredaaa
Summary: Kehidupanku yang membosankan. Ikatan yang menjalinku tidak pernah membuatku bahagia, hingga pada suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhirnya mengambil perhatianku. #FriendshipFI2019


**The Precious**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Rate:** T

_**Summary**_

_Kehidupanku yang membosankan. Ikatan yang menjalinku tidak pernah membuatku bahagia, hingga pada suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhirnya mengambil perhatianku._

_#FriendshipFI2019_

-o0o-

_...Ketika aku mulai mengenal kata-kata yang indah, rasanya aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri..._

Malam gelap-gulita meningkahi keresahan hati. Membuatku mencoba bertanya pada sepi.

Di mana mencari teman untuk menjawab segenap tanda-tanda kebingungan kemarahan, dendam dan sakit hati.

Detikan waktu rasanya menjadi enggan berteman. Meskipun sekedar untuk menemaniku dalam diam. Ku pandang potret diri dalam senyum. Ah ... Senyum yang sudah lama berakhir.

Aku adalah anak tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses. Ayahku seorang direktur utama perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di Jepang. Sedangkan ibuku seorang wanita karier yang terbilang cukup mapan dalam bidangnya.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di daerah _Denenchofu_, yang merupakan kawasan elit di Tokyo. Rumahku penuh dengan layanan para _Maid,_ sopir pribadi dan juga tukang kebun.

Mobil-mobil mewah berderet memenuhi garasi. Menyenangkan memang. Jika orang lain melihat, tempat ini layaknya sebuah Surga dunia. Sayang, mereka tak tahu. Sedikit pun, aku tak pernah menemukan kedamaian di sini. Rumah ini ibaratkan padang pasir gersang tanpa oase, hanya pohon-pohon kaktus yang penuh dengan duri.

Pada mulanya, keluargaku itu memang lah bahagia. Sampai akhirnya proyek-proyek raksasa yang di percayakan kepada ayahku berjalan dengan sukses dan menghasilkan untung yang sangat besar. Hal itu membuat ayah menjadi semakin mahal berada di rumah, hanya sedikit waktu yang ia luangkan untuk keluarga kecilnya ini.

Ibuku pun tak mau kalah. Dia mengimbangi kesuksesan ayahku dengan urusan bisnis perhiasan dan urusan-urusan lain di kantornya. Mereka menganggap urusan rumah sudah menjadi urusan keseribu.

Setelah kurang lebih dua tahun, tepat pada ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh, pertengkaran-pertengkaran mulai menghiasi rumah ini. Istana yang awalnya adalah Surga malah berbalik menjadi gerbang Neraka yang panas, membuatku sama sekali tidak betah untuk berada di rumah.

Beberapa hari ini aku sering bangun kesiangan. Ku sadari wajahku sedikit kusam. Kantuk masih menyelimuti mataku dan hari ini aku benar-benar sulit menerima pelajaran.

Detikan pun terus berlalu tanpa semangat dariku. Ah.. Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Mungkin Tuhan sudah tak sayang padaku dan memberikan Neraka dunia yang kelam ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau malas-malasan begitu, Dobe?"

Suara itu lagi. Aku mengalihkan mataku menuju asal suara. Dia adalah teman sebayaku, orang yang satu-satunya kuanggap sebagai teman. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ayahnya merupakan rekan kerja ayahku, dan ibunya adalah sahabat ibuku sejak muda. Bicara mengenai keluarga, Sasuke juga memiliki ikatan yang sama hancurnya denganku. Mungkin kami memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman sehingga kami memiliki jalan hidup yang sama.

Tapi Sasuke masih memiliki sedikit keberuntungan dariku. Karena ia memiliki seorang kakak yang benar-benar parhatian padanya. Itu terkadang membuatku iri. Sungguh.

Tuhan, Engkau begitu tak adil.

Mengapa orang-orang sepertiku tak dapat menerima kebahagiaan. Apa salahku. Apa salahku. Apa salahku.

Percuma.

Tak terasa hampir setengah menit terlewati begitu saja. Dan diriku masih belum bersuara menjawab perkataan dari Sasuke. Aku masih melihatnya, ia sepertinya memberikan tatapan peduli padaku. Kau benar-benar teman yang sangat baik.

"Maaf Teme, tapi kepalaku sedang pusing saat ini,"

Aku menjawab dengan senyum yang kupaksakan. Maafkan aku kawan, aku berbohong padamu.

Aku tahu, mungkin Sasuke sadar akan kebohonganku, tapi ia lebih memilih tersenyum tipis dan bersuara.

"Tak apa, aku tahu masalahmu,"

"Kau memang benar-benar teman yang baik, Teme,"

Semuanya kembali hening dan tenang. Aku masih diam dan tak memperhatikan Hibiki-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materinya, karena bagiku melihat kearah awan melaui jendela jauh lebih megasikan.

Pintu kelasku berderit. Meski aku tahu, tapi aku masih asik dengan memandang awan. Lihat, awan diutara sana seolah membentuk mangkuk ramen. Tapi semua hal tersebut menjadi kacau setelah Sasuke yang berada disebelahku menepuk bahuku dan mengejutkan ku.

Aku mendelik kearahnya, namun ia hanya menghela napas dan memintaku untuk melihat kedepan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita memeliki seorang teman baru. Baiklah Vermillion-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman barumu,"

Hibiki-sensei bicara dengan suara tegasnya. Tapi aku tak begitu memperhatikannya, aku lebih memilih untuk menatap sebentar pada orang baru disebelah Hibiki-sensei sebelum akhirnya aku mengalihkan mata kembali memandang awan.

Aku yakin, Sasuke kembali menghela napas melihat tingkahku.

"Selamat pagi dan salam kenal semuanya. Namaku, Sara Vermillion, kalian bisa memanggil ku Sara. Aku berasal dari Perancis. Dan juga..."

Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan umum dari orang-orang, tapi aku tak ambil peduli. Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban fikirku dengan melihat awan. Itu saja.

Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu selanjutnya membuatku berhenti bernafas sebentar.

"...Aku pengidap HIV AIDS."

-o0o-

_...Tak peduli berapa kali, aku akan mengulurkan tangan ke langit itu..._

Seperti biasa. Hariku selalu dibumbui oleh rasa sepi berkepanjangan. Ayah masih jarang pulang kerumah, kalaupun ada beliau langsung masuk kekamar dan tidur. Ibu apalagi, ia masih sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Thailand.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, biarlah mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit aku sampai ke gerbang sekolah setelah diantar oleh supir keluarga kami, Iruka-san. Beliau begitu memaksa untuk mengantarku hingga kegerbang sekolah meski aku tidak mau.

Setelah berpamit, aku dengan segera menuju ke kelas. Arloji ku masih menunjukan pukul 07:30 yang artinya kelas akan mulai sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.

Ketika berada di koridor sekolah di lantai dua, aku bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi murid baru seminggu yang lalu. Ia terlihat berjalan pelan menuju kelas. Aku melihatnya sambil diam, seperti biasa. Nampaknya pakaiannya begitu kotor dengan serbuk putih-putih dirambutnya.

Aku menghela napas.

Sebelum berjalan dibelakangnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Setelah sekian menit, kami sampai di depan kelas. Mereka-mereka yang sedang bersenda gurau tiba-tiba berhenti ketika kami memasuki ruangan tersebut. Senda gurau yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan kini digantikan dengan bisikan-bisikan halus.

Gadis itu terhenti, sedangkan aku tetap menunggu dibelakangnya.

"Eh, gadis penyakitan, sejak kapan kau bisa berduaan dengan Namikaze-kun, huh?!" ucap seorang gadis yang ku ketahui bernama Sabaku Temari, dia adalah anak seorang pejabat yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Aku melihat Temari menatap nyalang gadis didepanku ini seolah-olah gadis ini seperti kotoran.

Aku sedikit tercekat, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk masuk kedalam masalah orang lain.

"Awas, menjauhlah Namikaze-kun. Kau bisa tertular penyakitnya lho!"

Seorang gadis yang lain yang juga merupakan teman dari Temari memprovokasi. Tapi aku memilih untuk tak peduli dengan kata-kata itu. Aku lalu melihat arloji ku, ah sepertinya lima belas menit lagi sensei akan masuk keruangan ini. Ini membuatku berjalan melewati gadis yang tengah dibuli didepanku.

Ketika tubuh kami berpapasan, aku melirik kematanya sebentar. Dapat kulihat, sebutir air bening mengalir di sudut matanya.

Aku berhenti sebentar menarik napas pelan lalu berjalan menuju tempatku yang berada dipaling kiri dekat jendela barisan nomor dua dari belakang.

Aku menyimpan tas milikku dengan perlahan setelah sampai. Tapi Sasuke seolah menghalangiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sebenarnya peduli kan?"

Sasuke bertanya dan aku tahu pertanyaan tersebut mengarah pada apa dan siapa.

Aku mengambil napas sejenak sebelum menempatkan bokongku dengan nyaman dikursi, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku menuju jendela.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu," jawabku kemudian.

Aku mendengar Sasuke mengehela napas. Dia lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup panjang yang tak menunjukan sifat Uchiha yang ia miliki biasanya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, dia akan terus dibuli jika tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya. Dan puncaknya, mungkin hal yang tidak dinginkan akan terjadi, aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya peduli, tolongi dia,"

Aku masih tetap untuk mengalihkan mataku. Sasuke adalah seorang pemikir yang jernih dan logis, dia juga mempunya aspek kepribadian yang baik dan selalu memberikan solusi dan bantuan aku tak ingin terlibat masalah, itu saja. Aku akan tetap membuat diriku sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan menjadi seperti apa yang orang lain inginkan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menolongnya. Kau pria yang baik bukan?"

Aku balik bertanya, tetapi tetap tidak mengalihkan mataku.

Tetapi jawaban yang dikeluarkan Sasuke benar-benar menohok yang membuatku tak mampu bicara apa lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantunya Naruto, semua aspek yang cocok untuknya sama sekali tidak aku miliki. Sedangkan dirimu, kau tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang ia alami, termasuk untuk mengatasinya juga. Jadi aku memohon padamu agar sedikit pedulilah pada sekitarmu,"

Pada akhirnya aku tetap diam dan tak membalas ucapan dari Sasuke, aku tetap tidak akan ikut campur pada urusan dan masalah orang lain.

Bulian masih terjadi. Bahkan satu orang pun tidak ada yang membantu gadis itu. Aku tak melihatnya tapi aku dapat mendengar ucapan-ucapan kasar yang mereka ucapkan.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga aku mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya tak mereka ucapkan secara sembarangan. Hingga akhirnya tekadku untuk tidak ikut campur menjadi hancur.

"Gadis penyakitan sepertimu seharusnya mati saja sana!"

Aku berdiri dengan menimbulkan suara derit meja yang tergeser cukup keras hingga mengambil seluruh perhatian kelas. Secara perlahan aku berjalan melewati mereka-mereka yang memandangku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Hingga puncaknya, aku tepat berada didepan gadis yang menunduk tersebut.

Aku menghela napas pelan, dan dengan segera menggenggam telapak tangan gadis tersebut dan menarik lengannya agar mengikuti ku.

Sekilas ia menatap mataku dan hendak bertanya namun aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus menarik lengan gadis tersebut dengan cukup lembut hingga kami berjalan melewati mereka-mereka yang menatap tak percaya hingga puncaknya aku dan gadis tersebut sudah sampai di tempat duduknya yang sebetulnya tepat berada di belakang tempatku.

"Duduklah,"

Pintaku pelan, dan gadis tersebut masih ingin bertanya mengenai apa yang kulakukan barusan. Itu dapat terlihat dari caranya memandangku.

"Kenapa kau menolong orang sepertiku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku yakin hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengar ucapan halusnya. Menjawab pertanyaannya, aku mengambil sebuah senyuman hangat yang kuberikan padanya.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi teman yang mendukungmu,"

Aku selalu mempunyai prinsip. Aku sudah memutuskan tangan mana yang akan ku genggam. Dan ketika aku menggenggam tangan itu, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskannya.

-o0o-

_...Kesedihan pun terasa dingin, sedangkan Terima kasih menjadi hangat..._

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak hari dimana aku menolongnya. Aku dan Sara sudah cukup dekat sekarang. Bahkan kami sudah memanggil nama depan masing-masing. Meskipun orang-orang mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang tak sopan. Tapi menurutku itu tak masalah.

Setelah berteman denganku, Sara sudah mengalami perubahan cukup signifikan.

Meskipun ia masih sering mendapatkan berbagai bulian dari orang-orang yang tak berotak itu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah tak pernah menangisi lagi hal tersebut. Bahkan aku pernah melihat Sara hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf ketika bullian datang padanya.

Sebagai satu-satunya teman yang ia milikki, aku selalu berusaha untuk terus monolongnya. Guru-guru pun juga mendukungku, bahkan kerap kali mereka marah habis-habisan pada siswa siswi yang membulli Sara tanpa sebab.

Untuk saat ini, kami berada dikantin sekolah berniat untuk memesan makanan dan mengantri di barisan paling belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, giliran kami telah sampai hingga Sara yang notabenenya berada di depanku sedikit bersenandung kecil ketika menghadapi ibu kantin yang menatap Sara jijik.

"Bu, aku pesan Sandwith satu bungkus,"

Namun apa terjadi. Ibu kantin tersebut malah menjawab permintaan Sara dengan nada ketus yang menusuk.

"Gadis sepertimu seharusnya tidak disini! Kau itu penyakitan. Hus, hus, pergi jauh sana awas saja sampai penyakitmu menular dimakanan ku,"

Ku lihat Sara kini merendahkan bahunya. Dia mungkin sedih. Rumor tentang dirinya kini sudah terdengar sampai satu sekolah, sampai-sampai ibu kantin yang dulu kucap ramah pun ternyata busuk juga.

Setelah menghela napas kecil aku memegang pundak Sara dan tersenyum hangat padanya ketika ia berbalik.

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang memesannya," ujarku yang lalu dijawab dengan anggukan kecil olehnya.

Kemudian aku maju kedepan menghadapi ibu kantin yang busuk itu. Melihat diriku, ia tersenyum ramah dan mulai menawarkan makanannya.

"Wah, ada dek Naruto. Pesan apapun makanan disini yang kau sukai,"

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil kemudian mulai melihat berbagai jenis roti dan makanan yang ada disana, hingga aku menemukan apa yang kucari kemudian.

"Roti selai kacang dan sebungkus Sandwitch, itu saja," ucapku. Setelah mengambil makanan dan membayarnya aku lalu pergi kebelakang tepat dimana Sara berada sekarang.

"Wah lihat itu, bukankah dia gadis pengidap AIDS yang sedang dirumorkan?"

"Iya, kau benar. Aneh sekali ya, mengapa orang penyakitan seperti dia bisa diterima disekolah ini?"

Ketika berjalan menuju belakang, aku sempat mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tak mengenakan. Tapi aku tak ambil peduli dan tetap berjalan pelan hingga sesuatu yang tak asing masuk kedalam penglihatan mataku.

"Eh, gadis penyakitan enyah kau dari sini, aku tak ingin ketularan penyakitmu itu!"

Seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Shion menghardik Sara dengan suara nyaring hingga mengambil seluruh perhatian kantin. Aku terdiam sejenak, melihat pada Sara yang hanya diam sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kantin.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti menjual dirimu kan? Kau pasti menjual tubuhmu untuk mendapat uang kan? Karena itu Tuhan menghukummu dengan penyakit ini, menyingkirlah sana kau dasar jalang!" hardik gadis itu kembali seraya mendoro Sara hingga terjatuh, bahkan aku dapat melihat lututnya terluka kali ini.

"Astaga, dia terluka. Menyingkir semuanya sebelum kalian tertular olehnya,"

Tidak, ini sudah keterlaluan. Pembullian ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri Sara dan menjatuhkan makanan yang kupesan sebelumnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya dengan khawatir, tapi Sara hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan seukir senyuman di wajahnya.

Aku tertegun. Bahkan setelah semua ini, kau masih dapat tersenyum ramah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Sara dan menggendongnya sambil berlarian menuju UKS. Meski beberapa orang memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut dan aneh, aku tidak peduli dan tetap berlarian kecil.

"Hei Naruto, turunkan aku. Kau bisa tertular nanti," rengek Sara dalam gendonganku, dia menarik-narik lengan bajuku agar aku melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, kau salah. HIV hanya akan menular jika darahmu terkena bagian tubuhku yang terluka,"

Kurasa Sara sudah tak melawan lagi dan membiarkanku menggendongnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian kami telah sampai dipintu ruangan UKS.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menendang pintu kemudian dan dengan cepat menaruh tubuh Sara pada kasur yang ada disana.

Saat ini ruangan UKS tengah kosong, kemungkinan Shizune-sensei sedang ada keperluan lain sehingga aku langsung mengambil beberapa perban dan obat di etalase dekat meja samping kiri.

"Duduklah, biarkan aku mengobati lututmu yang terluka," ujarku pada Sara, dia menerima pintaku dan segera memposisikan dirinya ditepian kasur.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah kisah," balasku sembari membersihkan lukanya menggunakan cairan antibiotik, kemudian menutupinya dengan perban kecil.

"Sebuah kisah?"

Aku tersenyum hangat ketika ia bertanya. "Ya, aku dulu mempunyai seorang kakek. Dia kakek yang teramat menyayangiku, tetapi dia punya kebiasaan buruk bermain wanita, sehingga dia terkena HIV AIDS diusia tuanya,"

Sara terlihat terkejut, dia bahkan hendak berbicara namun tertahan.

"Ibu dan ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Karena itu, kakek lah yang selalu mengurusku bahkan sampai ketika beliau menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Karena itulah aku menolongmu, aku menolongmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada kakek yang tetap merawatku meski ia sendiri terkena penyakit yang sama denganmu,"

Ketika aku menghela napas setelah bernostalgia, aku melihat kearah Sara. Dia nampak menangis, aku tak tahu apa dia tersentuh dengan kisahku atau bukan karena itu. Tetapi melihatnya menangis begini membuatku tak tega.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Sara disela tangisannya. Yang mana hal tersebut membuatku mentapnya hangat.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak langsung menolongmu saat kau dibully," kataku merasa bersalah. Ku akui aku sangat bodoh saat itu.

Setelah cukup lama, Sara akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Kau tahu, sejak dahulu aku tak mempunyai teman. Bahkan saat di Perancis, aku tak memiliki teman satupun. Semua orang menjauhiku, aku sadar mungkin ini karena penyakit yang kuderita,"

Aku diam menatap Sara yang tengah bercerita.

"Ibuku telah lama meninggal karena penyakit yang sama, sedangkan ayahku memilih lari dan hilang entah kemana. Aku hanya dirawat oleh Mukade-san yang merupakan saudara ibuku dan beliaulah yang mengenalkan Jepang padaku, mengajariku berbahasa Jepang. Tetapi sebuah kecelakaan mengambil nyawa beliau dua bulan yang lalu,"

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar ceritanya. Rasanya, hatiku serasa dicubit dan berteriak.

"Aku sempat berputus asa, dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidup ini hingga pada suatu saat ide gila merasuki pikirku. Aku menggunakan seluruh sisa tabungan ibu dan paman Mukade untuk berangkat ke Jepang, dan mendaftarkan diriku di sekolah ini hingga akhirnya aku bertemu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupanggil teman, yaitu kamu Naruto-san,"

Ponselku berdering, dan itu mengambil perhatian kami berdua dan akupun dengan segera mengangkat telepon itu dan berharap yang menelpon ku adalah ibu dan ayah. Namun nama yang tertera di ponselku adalah nama supir kami, Iruka-san. Meski agak bingung, aku pun mengangkatnya dan kata yang ia ucapkan membuat jantungku terasa berhenti.

-o0o-

_...Aku tidak tahu arti dari kehidupan, tapi aku tahu apa yang benar-benar berharga..._

30 Desember 2019

Aku berjalan dijalanan salju menggunakan pakaian hitam kasual seperti yang ayah gunakan biasanya saat berangkat kerja.

Cuaca yang teramat dingin membuat paru-paruku terasa membeku. Tetapi aku tetap tak ambil peduli dan berjalan melintasi sekumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sekilas aku mengecek arloji yang terpasang ditanganku. Ah, mungkin mereka-mereka sudah pulang sekarang sehingga memaksaku untuk memacu langkah lebih cepat. Hingga tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku telah sampai ketempat tujuanku.

Terlihat, dua orang yang aku kenali disana yang mana mereka merupakan sahabatku sedangkan yang satunya lagi merupakan kepala sekolahku.

Sama sepertiku, mereka juga mengenakan pakaian hitam dan mengenakan payung.

Setelah yakin bahwa mereka melihat kearahku, aku melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Dobe, kau terlihat semakin kurus saja," Sasuke menyapaku dengan gurauannya, meski begitu tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Yo, Teme, ku dengar Izumi-san sudah melahirkan ya, aku turut senang untuk itu," kataku kepadanya. Ngomong-ngomong, Izumi adalah nama istri dari Itachi sehingga aku cukup dekat dengannya.

Sasuke tak membalasku, ia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk punggungku sebentar dan berkata.

"Seharusnya kau ada disini disaat-saat terakhirnya,"

Aku tertegun, dan membalas perkataannya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya untukku,"

Tanpa membalas perkataanku lagi, Sasuke lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkanku dan Tsunade-sensei yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

Setelah cukup lama, Tsunade-sensei pun menepuk punggungku sebentar dan memberikan sebuah amplop kepadaku.

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto bukan? Gadis itu memintaku untuk memberimu ini beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada sensei, selepas itu beliau pun berjalan meninggalkanku yang hanya diam memandang kedepan. Tepat dimana sebuah nisan dengan nama yang terukir jelas, Sara Vermillion.

"Hei, kawan, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu disaat terakhirmu,"

-o0o-

_...Tentang hidup yang tak pernah menyerah, sehingga kau bisa bertekad di hari-hari ini..._

_Dear, Namikaze Naruto._

_Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari kata apa untuk menyapamu saat ini. Selamat pagi kah? Siang kah? Atau Malam? Karena aku tak tahu, jadi aku mengubah sapaanya menjadi selamat datang kembali, Naruto-san._

_Aku mulai menulis surat ini ketika mendengar bahwa kau akan pergi ke Thailand menemui ibumu yang kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu dari temanmu Sasuke Uchiha._

_Jahatnya kau bahkan tak mengabariku dan pergi begitu saja, padahal sebagai temanmu aku ingin mengucapkan semoga selamat sampai tujuan padamu dan juga berdoa untukmu._

_Tepat dua hari setelah kepergianmu, dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak sehingga aku dibawa kerumah sakit dibantu oleh Tsunade-sensei. Buruknya aku dinyatakan terkena infeksi puncaknya, aku tak dapat sering berbicara lagi karena seringnya batuk yang menyerangku._

_Pernah sekali aku terbatuk darah. Rasanya sakit sekali sehingga membuatku ingin menyerah dan mati saja._

_Namun ketika teringat akan dirimu membuatku kuat. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus tetap hidup karena aku memiliki seorang teman yang selalu berbuat baik untukku._

_Satu rahasia yang selalu kusembunyikan padamu, bahwa pada kenyataannya tujuan pertamaku untuk pergi kejepang bukan sama sekali untuk melanjutkan studiku._

_Melainkan untuk pergi bunuh diri di hutan Aokigahara. Namun hal itu tak pernah tercapai karena adanya dirimu._

_Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi temanku._

_Terima kasih._

_Salam, Sara Vermillion._

_..._

**The End...**

**A/N:**

_**Oke tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan, selain pembatasan jumlah Words ini membuatku susah untuk membangun Chemistry. Tetapi tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan semoga fic ini mampu membuat senpai semua terhibur.**_

_**Oh ya, dan juga cerita ini kubuat karena banyaknya kasus bullying. Ingat kawan, Say No To Bully!**_

_**Sekian dan Terima kasih.**_


End file.
